Samantha Green
'Samantha Green '''is the middle child of the Green family, the sister of Derrick and Michael Green, and one of the three charges of Nanny Piggins. She has appeared in all of the novels, and will appear in all of the upcoming novels, as well as being one of the main characters of the series. Her only remaining family is her two brothers, Derrick and Michael, and her father Lysander Green. She considers Nanny Piggins family, but the two are not blood-related. Early Life Samantha was born to an unnamed mother and Lysander Green. When she was seven, her mother died on a boating trip and she and her brothers were left with their careless, un-loving father. He looked after them for the next two years until a pig shows up at the door and becomes their nanny, one rainy, stormy night. Samantha's birthdate is unknown, but it can be assumed that she was seven at the time of her mother's death, because she states she's nine in the novels and the incident occurs two years before the books start. Personality Samantha is selfless, caring, loving, affectionate and kind. Her chief characteristic is that she worries a lot. As stated in the novels, "if worrying was an Olympic sport, Samantha would easily win the gold medal." Samantha always tries to avoid fights and is very sensible. She often chooses to try and make peace in order to avoid or prevent a fight, but her nanny often makes this impossible. Samantha can be comforting when someone is upset. She rarely cries, but has a hard time keeping herself under control when Nanny Piggins lands herself in hot water, finding it hard not to worry. Appearances Samantha has appeared in all of the books so far and will most likely appear in all of the upcoming books. Relationships Sarah Piggins Sarah Piggins, known better as "Nanny" Piggins, is the nanny of Samantha. The two are good friends and perhaps more, Samantha and her brothers even considering Nanny Piggins family. Nanny Piggins is protective Samantha and very close to her, possessing a strong bond with all of the children. Samantha values her nanny greatly, loving Nanny Piggins perhaps even more than her own father. Derrick Green Derrick Green is Samantha's older brother. The two are rather close for brother and sister. Samantha never argues with Derrick and the two seem to have a flawless relationship, similar to the relationship of Samantha's with that of her brother, Michael. However it seems Derrick and Samantha are able to have more mature conversations with each other than Michael, being older than him. Michael Green Michael Green is Samantha's younger brother. She is good friends with him and likes him as a brother, but can have more mature conversations with Derrick, the two being at a similar age. However, Samantha never gets frustrated talking with Michael, as he is quite smart for a 7 year-old. Mr Green Lysander Green, better known as "Mr" Green, is Samantha's father. She is not very close to him and doesn't like him very much. A quote from the first book describes the childrens' dislike of Mr Green: ''"She ''(Samantha) ''did not particularly like her father either. I know it is shocking to suggest that three healthy young children should not like their own father, but you have to remember that they barely saw him at all." '' Mr Green is also often trying to palm off his children, planning to send them somewhere but never succeeding, as he always stopped by Nanny Piggins. It is possible that deep down Mr Green loves Samantha, but it is also possible that he doesn't. Samantha still shows concern for her father but does not really like him either. She doesn't see him much due to him constantly being at work. The Adventures of Nanny Piggins Samantha first appears in the first book. She is being raised by her father, Mr Green, who is a lawyer working at a law firm to help rich people avoid paying their taxes. Mr Green is trying to find a nanny for his children so that he will not have to raise them himself, as well as being able to complete more work and not get in trouble legally. Samantha is described right after Derrick is. The first mention of Samantha: ''"The second child, Samantha, was a girl." ''It becomes clear early on in the book that Samantha is the only female child in the family, having two brothers named Derrick and Michael. Samantha becomes extremely fond of her new nanny, Sarah Piggins, known better as "Nanny" Piggins. Samantha is seen in all twelve chapters of the book along with her two brothers and their nanny. Nanny Piggins and the Wicked Plan ''Information to be added. Nanny Piggins and the Runaway Lion Information to be added. Nanny Piggins and the Accidental Blast-off Information to be added. Nanny Piggins and the Rival Ringmaster Information to be added. Nanny Piggins and the Pursuit of Justice Information to be added after the book's release.﻿ Category:Main Characters Category:Children